1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a PTC heating element with at least one PTC element provided between strip conductors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a PTC element is e.g. used in electric auxiliary heaters in automotive vehicles. These auxiliary heaters serve to heat air. They comprise corrugated rib layers lying against opposite sides of the PTC element. Plural layers of PTC elements, which are stacked one upon the other, with adjoining corrugated rib layers are provided as a rule. Examples disclosed in the prior art of such air heaters are for instance given in EP 1 768 459 A1, EP 2 109 345 B1 and EP 1 768 458 A1.
Generic PTC heating elements are however also used in heaters for heating liquid media, as are e.g. described in EP 1 921 896 A1.
The problem regarding good heat delivery arises as a rule. The PTC elements have self-regulating properties. If the heat generated by the PTC element is not dissipated in a satisfactory way, the electrical performance of the PTC element cannot be fully exploited.